Innuendo
iCarly is known to have many innuendo's or hidden meanings in many of the lines or actions. Innuendo in the Episodes Season 1 iWanna Stay with Spencer *Freddie comments about Sam's butt. He said it was shaped like a ham. iHeart Art *Sam said that Freddie's butt is shaped oddly. iDon't Want to Fight *Freddie thought that Sam had pimples on her butt. iStakeout *Spencer handcuffs Stew and starts spanking him. iMight Switch Schools * In Spencer's mini golf course, one of the holes requires the person playing to putt the golf ball into the crotch of a guy made of wood. If you get it through, the guy yells in pain and covers his crotch. iFence * Spencer says, "Well, this is it, Señor Sabre. I'll never thrust you again." Season 2 iSaw Him First *Sam tells Carly that its obvious why she has a date with Shane, and when Carly asks why, Sam references that it's because she got a new "helping" bra. iStage an Intervention * Spencer: I took this plastic bottle and taped it to my ankle and ran a tube up my p-- * When Sasha Striker walks out of the elevator, Spencer asks, "Who's the girl in the sexy purple tank top?" iOwe You * A boy sniffs Freddie's face. * When Emily and her mom try to sell Spencer Fudge Balls, Spencer says, "Yeah, sure, ask me. I'm easy." * When Spencer says, "Those dock workers wanted no part of me or my fudge balls," there's emphasis on the word "balls." iHurt Lewbert * Marissa tells Lewbert that her name means honeysuckle. Lewbert replies,"I like honeysuckle", emphasizing the "suckle". * Freddie says he slept with his socks on... just his socks. * When Lewbert tells Marissa that he wanted to get right to dessert, Marissa says she didn't make any desert. Lewbert responds with, "I don't know. I'm looking at something pretty sweet." iGo to Japan *Freddie: At least my underwear doesn't have "I ♥ Las Vegas" written across the butt. iPie *Trudy said "Let's move this party to the couch". When Spencer says "The couch is broken," Trudy responds with "Let's break it some more." iKiss *While Spencer pushes Carly in a wheel barrow upstairs, he yells "OH, MY GROIN!!!" *A group of boys make kissing noises to Freddie. iGive Away a Car *Sam: Guess the number of zits on Freddie's butt. IDate a Bad Boy *Carly is trying to explain to Spencer how she has grown up. She say, "I'm not a little kid anymore, just last week you went to the store and bought me...". And then Spencer says, "Don't remind me of that," This is a reference to tampons. iFight Shelby Marx *Carly: "I'm not a twig! I'm getting curvier everyday!" Freddie: "I know." Carly: "Eyes up, dude!" Season 3 IThink They Kissed * In their "The Sack" fake infomercial, a woman walks past Spencer, Sam, and Freddie wearing their Sacks, and says, "Hey, nice Sacks!" * Freddie says that if Sam finds out that he told someone he kissed her, he will be kicked in places that should never be kicked. * Carly and Freddie pin each other down rapidly and forcefully. iSpeed Date * When Carly says she'd "rather be alone and crotchety", Sam says, "Crotchety... it's funny 'cause it sounds wrong." iCarly Awards * Sam said she spilled barbecue sauce on the left cup of her fancy bra, to which Carly responds, "Aw, Sam, I told you, when you eat ribs, you gotta wear a shirt." iMove Out *Sam: There's no bathroom in here. Freddie: There's a sink. and Sam shudder in disgust at the obvious implications iQuit iCarly *Freddie was looking in one of the mirrors that help Spencer see the TV. Then he sees Spencer in one of the mirrors, and says "Is that a birthmark on your butt?" while laughing about it. iSaved Your Life *When Sam slams her locker on Spencer's face, he says, "I gotta quit saying witty things before I blow!" *Carly opened one of Freddie's drawers and picked up a pair of his underwear. Then she suddenly drops it. *Carly goes in the shower while Freddie is nude, even when she did have her eyes blindfolded with socks. *Carly and Freddie kiss twice in Freddie's bed, when Freddie only has a bathrobe on, but under the covers. iWas a Pageant Girl *Sam gives Carly bra stuffings. IFix a Pop Star * Sam makes a comment on Ginger Fox, saying, "Can you believe six years ago Buzz magazine named her 'Sexiest Woman Alive'?" iBelieve in Bigfoot * When Spencer is jumping up and down, trying to get water out of his ear, Sam says, "Wow, that's a pretty sexy dance, there." * Carly believed that two squirrels were wrestling, whereas Freddie pointed out that they were not. Spencer then brought up the subject, and Carly looked uncomfortable talking about it. iPsycho * Nora kisses a girl that attended her party. * Sam says "I could've said Uranus", and she pronounced Uranus wrong. Season 4 iGot a Hot Room *Gibby's blind grandfather can tell that Spencer's a boy by touching his chest. iSam's Mom *Pam looks at the back of the therapist's pants, and says, "Those pants fit you real nice." Originally, Pam was supposed to look at the front of his pants but Dan Schneider (creator, executive producer) said to actress Jane Lynch this is a kid's show, so please look at the back of his pants. *When Carly starts to freak out in the therapy box, Pam says, "Are you having girl cramps?" iSell Penny-Tees *Sam spanks Freddie. iDo *Sam says that Spencer's butt is flat. *Spencer shows his butt to Sam, trying to tell her it's not flat. *Freddie says to Sam suggestively, "Want to putt some meat?"